darkedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet
Pets are companions that follow player characters around in Darkeden. They can grant you additional attribute bonuses based on their level, and they can be used to loot bodies and remove monsters heads (for which they gain additional experience). Remaining online as long as the pet is summoned also grants it experience at a slow rate. Be aware that pets must be fed or else they will die, reviving a pet costs 900k and chance of sucess is based on how long it died. There are currently 4 different pets in Darkedens; dogs are universal among the races, and three that are race-specific. 1. Wolfdogs Wolfdogs are the most common pets, as all 3 races can have them. Obtaining a wolfdog: Find the appropriate merchant in your starting area in Perona - the one that sells healing and miscellaneous items. Buy meat from them, making sure to buy more than one, as one piece of meat may not be enough to tame a wolfdog (recommended 27 mini-meat). Now travel around Perona outside your starting area until you find a wolfdog, which will look like a small, grey puppy. Right-click the meat from your inventory and drop it directly onto the wolfdog. (If it falls on the floor, then you are either too far from the wolfdog or you didn't drop the meat directly on it). Continue to feed the wolfdog until it disappears. You should now have a wolfdog collar in your inventory! Pets Abilities After the pet reaches level 10, you can use a Red Drop to assign to it an random option bonus. Possibities include: STR, DEX, INT, AllAttributes, Def, Protection, ToHit, DMG, Crit, AttackSpeed, Vision, HP and MP/EP (Slayer /Ouster only). At level 11, a small star will appear on the wolfdog's status bar. Click on it for your pet to have a chance to gain the ability to loot heads. ITs not guaranteed but you get one additional try per level. After level 49, they can gain one additional attribute bonus with a red bird. Stirges Pets that only vampires can obtain. They are based off of mythical mosquito-like creatures. How to obtain: Once you reach level 40 as a vampire, speak to Capitinni at Castle Limbo, choosing the option that asks about obtaining a Stirge (or a pet quest). Capitinni will assign a quest that involves hunting 80 of a particular type of monster (level-dependent) within an hour. Completing the quest will grant your vampire a Stirge. Try completing the quest at lower levels as certain mosters can be very random and difficult to find or may have a low spawn rate at higher levels. ---- Stirge abilities: At level 30 stirges occassionally steal small amounts of HP. At level 49 they can obtain an additional attribute bonus via Red Bird (see above for possibilities). 3. Pixies Pixies are pets that only ousters can obtain. They are based off of the small, flying creatures found in folklore. How to obtain: Once you reach level 40 as an ouster, speak to the appropriate NPC in the Ouster Village, choosing the option that asks about obtaining a Pixie (or a pet quest). The NPC will assign a quest that involves hunting 80 particular monsters of the same type (level-dependent) within an hour. Completing the quest will grant your ouster a Pixie. Try completing the quest at lower levels as certain mosters can be very random and difficult to find or may have a low spawn rate at higher levels. Pixie ability: Pixies occassionally steal small amounts of EP. At level 30, they can obtain an additional attribute bonus (see above for possibilities). 4. Centaurs Centaurs are slayer-only pets. They are probably based off of the Cromwell tank used by Britain in World War II. ---- How to obtain: Once you reach level 40 as an slayer, head to the second floor of Knight's Guild in the slayer's city. Ask the appropriate NPC there about obtaining a Centaur (or a pet quest). The NPC will assign a quest that involves hunting 80 particular monsters of the same type (level-dependent) within an hour. Completing the quest will grant your slayer a Centaur. Try completing the quest at lower levels as certain mosters can be very random and difficult to find or may have a low spawn rate at higher levels. ---- Centaur abilities: At level 30 they acquire the ability to attack foes, but cannot kill them. At level 49 they can obtain an additional attribute bonus (see above for possibilities).